He Wants It That Way
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: Based on the BSB song. Duncan finally ends his senseless tormenting of Harold and decides to come clean with how he truly feels. Contains SLASH.


**AN: **I just love making fics centered around this song. I own nothing but the plot. =D

**He Wants It That Way**

Harold knew he should not have been here, sitting alone in the park at twelve minutes past ten at night…but he reminded himself that it was Duncan who left the note in his locker to meet him here. Harold shook with worry at his tormentor wanting to bring him to a secluded area. But the note he left him had made him erase any thoughts of backing out of the arranged meeting:

_Dear Dweeb,_

_You're going to meet me in the park at around ten. DON'T make me have to come and find you._

_Duncan._

Harold sighed; lord only knows what kind of sadistic punishment that would've rained down upon poor Harold's head should he have defied him. This was after all the same Duncan who had tormented him mercilessly during the first two years of high school.

Part of Harold merely hoped that this was just some cruel prank of Duncan telling Harold to meet him here and then not ever show up. Harold _prayed _that's what it was.

"Well, well," Duncan's voice spoke, shattering Harold's hope. "You showed up. Good boy."

Crestfallen, Harold turned around to face his bully. "Alright, juvie-jester, why am I here? What sort of evil prank do you have planned for me? Are any of your pals waiting behind the bushes with a video camera?"

Harold looked over Duncan's shoulder to see if his assumption was fact.

"None and no," Duncan replied coolly.

"Then what?" Harold demanded, wanting to just get this over with.

"I like you."

Harold blinked. "Say what?"

There's no way what Harold just heard had just crossed his lips.

Harold scoffed. "Like me? Dude, if you _liked _me the way you like your idiot friends, then why the heck aren't you shoving _them_ into lockers―?"

"No, dweeb," Duncan tonelessly interrupted, his face solemn. "I _really _like you. I like you enough to throw you onto the ground and make your body mine. I like you enough to grab you by your scrawny little neck and kiss you until you can't breathe."

Harold's face had gone completely pale.

"You like me…like _that?" _Harold gasped.

Duncan gave a single nod. "It's taken me a while…but I've finally realized why I torture you so much."

Harold gulped audibly.

"It's because it's my own way of _owning _you." The side of Duncan's face began shrouded in shadow, giving it a menacing feature. "Whenever someone else ever tried to touch, I'd slam their asses into the ground and tell them to let me show them who it's done…not because I _wanted _to bully you…but because _I _was the only one allowed to bully you. It was the only way of marking my territory on you."

Harold sat silently as his mind was swept into a hurricane of confusion. "You…tormented me…called me messed up names…and now after a day of _not _messing with me…you decide you want to be with me?"

Duncan nodded. "I've never felt the will to protect someone by pretending to be one of the people who wants to hurt them…Harold…don't you see?"

Harold sullenly looked away. "See what?"

"You are…my fire…" Duncan answered.

"What?" Harold looked back at him.

"My…one desire…" he replied.

Harold gritted his teeth. "But…think about what you're saying. I'm just a geek, remember? The worm on the social food-chain. Being with me would be like being with a walking calculator."

Duncan looked away for a second. "Well, believe when I say…I want it that way."

Harold blew out a sigh and looked back at his former tormentor with a weary expression. "But we…are two worlds apart, Duncan."

Duncan smiled and sat down on the bench next to Harold.

"That doesn't mean you can't reach to my heart," Duncan sincerely said, touching his cheek. "I'm so sorry for what I've done to you for the past two years…but again, it doesn't matter what you say…I want it that way."

"Tell me why?" Harold asked automatically. "Duncan…I don't know how to believe you when you say what you feel for me…you only _think _you like me…this isn't anything but heartache…"

"That's not true," Duncan said grasping his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "I want you, Harold."

"Again…tell me why?" he demanded. "Me being here…it's nothing but a mistake…so just tell me why?"

"Harold," Duncan growled. "Those are words that I _never _want to hear you say. Are we clear?"

Harold blinked as Duncan removed his glasses.

"There," Duncan whispered, flinging them aside. "I want it _that _way."

Duncan slammed his lips against Harold's, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Harold, though still shocked by Duncan's actions, managed to swallow the anger and resentment that Duncan as caused him.

From the way Duncan held him, he could feel the want for redemption in his actions. It was that knowledge that made Harold put his arms around Duncan's neck and return his kiss.


End file.
